onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ellen siren
Welcome Ellen siren Images Dear Ellen, could you please stop uplaoding images that we already have, have no use on this wikia, that are fanart and Watermarked? Please read the Image Guidelines first since this is one of the reasons its in the first message you have ever received on this wikia Thank you for understanding Username Change Unfortunately, you cannot change the username yourself, so I moved back your profile. To change your username ask the staff at . Levi, I think no admin can delete the pages you just marked, I once asked DP to do it for some other users, but he couldn't ... Fanart/your drawings Please do not directly upload your drawings unto the Wikia. You can embed them on your page via Flickr (http://www.flickr.com/), as that doesn't take up space, but not directly onto the wikia. ;-) Thank you, 09:48, September 6, 2011 (UTC) fanart Stop uploading fanart. All it does is create more stuff that will have to be deleted. This is your first warning. 13:51, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Existing Dont upload existing images on this wiki.Also stop uploading images only for u r user pages. 08:12, September 7, 2011 (UTC) For personal use images use flickr or other hosting sites, but flickr is associated with wikia (when you add an image you can choose to import it from flickr). Alternately you can embed the image by typing its URL (though you can't resize it). Also are you by any chance Italian? IF you want you can come to the Italian wiki, though I hope you will not start uploading fanart and personal pages. Just upload images you will use for the articles. Hope it can help! I don't get what you mean... you can of course edit any article, this is a free wiki, as long you respect the guidelines. If you are not sure of your edit, open a discussion in the talk page. There aren't articles "ok", you can always correct stuff. If you want to add new section or other contents (aside from expanding the existing ones) maybe discuss it in the talk page. Anyway you can read , where you can find some guidelines, then I suggest you to read the articles, correct the mistakes you find or check the other editors' contribution in the wiki activity to start with something. Well good work. Your profile Mronin Ellen, the tabws you have on your profile, they are parent tabs, they create subpages to the name you give them, if you want to have tabs that work freely without being dependent to your profile, use the Template:Free Tab Template, good luck Recent Images Please stop changing the profile images. The images you use doesn't fit the profile image. I'm giong to change the images back, and wait for better ones to come up. Strawhat1 14:02, October 7, 2011 (UTC) It's not like you weren't useful, it's good to change the images to the anime version. It's just that the images were way to dark and sometimes small, so we will just wait for better images. Strawhat1 14:09, October 7, 2011 (UTC) signing your posts Oh, and please sign your posts. you can do that by clicking on the signature button. Strawhat1 14:25, October 7, 2011 (UTC) What the Hell...? Aham... What's with that edit earlier? I would rather not read such things on my user page. Neowitch Personal templates Hi, I took the liberty to move your personal template in a subpage of your profile, so you can use it by typing , you can do the same with other templates if you want. I did that because you should avoid creating personal pages outside your profile, if you need to do that ask an admin first. If you have troubles with coding/templates call me! The most active admins are DancePowderer and Yatanogarasu, then there is YazzyDream who somentimes goes M.I.A. The other admins are inactive. DP and yatano are active, you can be sure they'll respond to you, Yazzy sometimes goes missing. MIA = Missed in Action (military expression). Hi, sorry again I moved some of you personal templates to your subpages, since some of them were not working too. There is already the template and "Visitor" can't work since it requires additional Java script codes (which only admins can add), maybe you can request it to be added so we can create a template for everybody. :Ah I forgot! Do you have the link to the original archive picture? You can add it without upload the picture here, we don't have an archive template yet.